


Burned

by grimorie



Category: Burn Notice, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Sameen Shaw and she used to be a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

My name is Sameen Shaw and I used to be a spy, until:

_"I had to do the ugly math."_

_"You were a good operator. Sorry, Shaw."_

When the government leaves you for dead, you got nothin’. No cards, no credit, no job history. You’re stuck in whatever city they killed you in.

_"Where am I?"_

_"New York."_ Shaw’s eyes flew open and saw Root grin at her.

Shaw groaned.

You don’t get to be selective with work, and unfortunately that means you rely on whoever's talking to you, even if they happen to be a nemesis you have weird chemistry with:

_"I couldn’t bear if anyone hurt you…" Root batted her lashes at Shaw, "I mean, besides me."_

A con man you used to terrorize…

_"You’re crazy! You maybe hot but you’re crazy!"_

Or two weird dudes and their dog.

_"We save lives, Miss Shaw."_

Bottom line is, now that you’re employers killed you, you’re not going anywhere.


End file.
